The Uprising of the Sith
by Kam
Summary: Its been 30 years. Our heroes had families, who began to grow up. However, a new Sith has uprisen, threatening the peace. Will this new Sith manipulate young Anakin Solo and Ben Skywalker? Or will they overcome evil? [AU] Chapter 8 up!
1. A New Threat

Disclaimer: This is a completely AU fanfiction of Star Wars, using some of their characters, and some of mine. I am just pretty much pretending the whole "New Order" series doesn't exsist, while I am still using the characters in them, the storyline doesn't quite go the same. I do not own anyone except for Aaralyn Duskshade and Darth Shanker/Corban Spectral. 

EPISODE VII: THE UPRISING OF THE SITH

THIRTY YEARS HAVE PASSED AND LUKE SKYWALKER, HAN SOLO, AND PRINCESS LEIA HAVE ALL STARTED FAMILIES OF THEIR OWN, PASSING DOWN THEIR KNOWLEDGE AND EVEN JEDI SKILLS TO THEIR CHILDREN. UNFORTUNEATLY FOR THE THIRTY YEARS OF PEACE, A NEW MASTER SITH HAS UPRISEN FROM THE DARK SIDE.

DARTH SHANKER HAS MANIPULATED HIS WAY TO THE TOP, BECOMING FEARED AS MUCH AS VADER HIMSELF. LUKE, HAN, LEIA AND THEIR FAMILIES GO ON A MISSION TO FIND SHANKER BEFORE HIS POWER BECOMES TOO GREAT, AND DESTROY HIM, SO HE DOESN'T TAKE AWAY THE PEACE THEY WORKED SO HARD TO OBTAIN.

AARALYN DUSKSHADE OF COURUSANT IS DISCOVERED AS BEING STRONG IN THE FORCE. SOME SAY SHE IS AS STRONG AS ANAKIN SKYWALKER. ANAKIN SOLO, PARON LIGHTON, AND BEN SKYWALKER HAVE TAKEN UP THE RESPONSIBILITY OF TRAINING HER IN THE WAY OF THE JEDI, HOWEVER, DARTH SHANKER IS OUT FOR A NEW APPRENTICE, AND CHOOSES THE YOUNG JEDI KNIGHTS...

A ship seemed to almost hover above Cloud City's outer atmosphere as it entered the planet's own gravity pull. However, none of our heros were there to see it. Where were they, you ask?...

"There is another." Was all the serious-faced spirit of Obi-Wan Kenobi could say to Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade, Ben Skywalker, Leia Organa-Solo, Han Solo, Jaina Solo, Jaden Solo, and Anakin Solo. The small portion of the jedi council, and their children, had gathered in the briefing room located in Luke and Mara's house. It was what modern day folks would call a 'basement', but briefing room just sounded more important.

"What do you mean by 'another', Master Kenobi?" Ben questioned, his face just as serious as everyone else's. Obi-Wan just shook his head solemnly. He gave a meaningful glance at Luke, the new master of the jedi council. Nearly thirty years had passed since his once-lost Father saved his life, and turned good right before his peaceful death. It was the best day of Luke's life, before he met his soulmate, Mara Jade. He gave her a smile at the thought, and she smiled back. Then their child, Ben Skywalker was born. He was named after Luke's former master, with whom they were speaking now. He was soon appointed the master of the jedi council, because once Vader fled the dark side, and once the Emporer died, the nations began to interact and become one again, making Jedi numbers skyrocket. They almost were as high as back in the time of the old republic, when Anakin Skywalker was just a child. Luke snapped out of it, and just in time, because the spirits of Mace Windu, Yoda, and Anakin Skywalker had just joined the meeting as well.

"Another. He means another, who is just as strong as the Emporer once was. He is already forming alliances against the Jedi's. He is our new threat." Mace said, breaking the tension, and the silence. Luke nodded, with concern on his face.

"We must stop him. History can not repeat itself." Leia spoke up. All the years of impressing the republic as a child, under the wing of her adoptive father, Bail Organa, had payed off, and made her quite the public speaker. Just like her mother. Yoda nodded.

"Beat him, we can. United, not seperate." He said, glancing around at the adults and teenagers.

"Well, what is his name? We need his name if we want to find him." Anakin Solo said, leaning back in his seat.

"His name is Darth Shanker. We do not know his regular identity yet, but that is where you come in." Anakin Skywalker said, giving a little smirk.

"If we all go seperate directions, on a search for his human name, then we can all meet up, and defeat this sith." Mara said, giving serious expressions to the teenagers.

"May the force be with you." Obi-Wan said, giving a nod of goodbye. The other three spirits did the same, and the four of them dispersed into the air.

"Alright.." Luke began, ready to give out orders, when there was a knock at the door. Han got up to answer it, and opened the door to see a perky young teenager.

"Oh, hey Paron. Your boyfriend is right in there." He said, smiling. She ran over and hugged Ben.

"Paron! Hey! Dad, um, do you think Paron could come too! I mean, since me, her, and Anakin are Jedi knights, we know what we are doing." Ben said, smiling. Luke smiled.

"I was just going to say that. Yes, the three of you may tag along. But the droids are your new babysitters." Luke said sternly.

"Thats fine!" Anakin said, grinning. It was technically his first mission as a jedi knight. They had missions before, but never as knights.

"Alright. I think it would be best if myself, Mara, Jaina, and Jacen took maybe Tatooine. We could see if anyone has heard of this new threat there. And Han, since Lando is flying in tomarrow, I thought maybe you, him, Leia, and Chewy could go to Cloud City? And since the Jedi temple is there, the rest of the Jedi council can help out, I will be notifying the temple shortly." Luke began.

"Yeah sure, that would work well." Han said, patting Chewy's massively furry back.

"And as for you three," Luke said, turning towards Ben, Anakin, and Paron, "As mentioned before, C-3PO and R2D2 are going with you. Listen to whatever 3PO says.. well, most of what he says. If you know he is just rambling on, just follow your feelings." Luke said with a smile.

"Oh! What a delight Master Luke, I will take the upmost care of young Master Ben, and Master Anakin and Mistress Paron, and.. oh, I do not ramble, Sir, I hope..." C-3PO said, beginning to do so. R2D2 did a few beeps and gurgles. "I was not rambling, R2! Honestly." 3PO said, giving a robotic huff, and turning his head.

"Anyways.. I think it would be best for you three and the droids to head to Naboo. You shouldn't find too much trouble there. And if you do, you need to immediatly call all of us on your comlinks." Luke said to the teens. They nodded, Anakin rolling his eyes a bit. "We leave within the hour. Pack what is needed." The group headed towards their rooms.

About half an hour later, the groups had clothes, food, money, lightsabers, blasters, and medical equiment packed and ready to go. They all stood in the hanger, ready to board their ships.

"Be careful." Leia said to her eldest twin children. They nodded maturely. It wasn't them she was worried about. It was Anakin. who was often reckless, and had far too much of his Grandfather in him. "Come here and give me a hug." She said to him.

"Mom, your embarassing me..." Anakin grumbled.

"From who? Your cousin? Or his girlfriend? There shouldn't be much to be embarassed about. Be careful." Leia said. Han came over and did a little group hug. and Chewy topped it off.

"Dont fly too fast." Han said, grinning at his son.

"Dont wreck my ship." Lando said to Anakin, ruffling his hair. Since he brought his own ship, but was riding in the Falcon with Han, Leia, and Chewy, he decided to let Anakin and Ben pilot his ship. Which could have been a mistake.

"I wont. It will be Ben that does." Anakin joked.

"Shut up!" Ben laughed from the group hug he was getting from Luke and Mara. The parents eventually let go of the death grips on the teens, and they all went to their ships.

"May the force be with all of us." Luke said. They all entered their ships after his comment, and began to leave one at a time, not sure of what they would find.

AN: Please read and respond! Thank you! I know its a shaky start.. but it will get worse before it gets better, teehee.


	2. Enter Aaralyn

This is a completely AU fanfiction of Star Wars, using some of their characters, and some of mine. I am just pretty much pretending the whole "New Order" series doesn't exsist, while I am still using the characters in them, the storyline doesn't quite go the same. I do not own anyone except for Aaralyn Duskshade and Darth Shanker/Corban Spectral.

(AN: I know I set off the group in seperate groups, but this story focuses on the teenagers. So I will mostly have them, at least for now. Just thought I would let you know.)

"Alright.. autopilot on." Ben said, sighing as he pushed the button. He undid his seatbelt, and joined Paron and Anakin in the back.

"Hey. How was it?" Anakin asked. He had already flown half the way there, but decided to let Ben fly some, too.

"Eh, nothing, really." Ben said, gloating.

"Stop being such a guy." Paron said, giggling.

"Ew.. you want him to act like a girl!" Anakin said, joking around. Ben just shook his head and laughed. Yes, they were jedi knights. Yes, they were responsible. But they were still teenagers, and still acted immaturely often.

"Excuse my asking young Master Solo, but is it not your seventeenth birthday this weekend?" C-3PO asked.

"Oh, yeah, it is. I forgot!" Anakin said, laughing. Paron and Ben were already seventeen. Ben was actually nearly eighteen.

"You forgot your birthday? Its more serious than we though, Paron." Ben said, grinning. The ship all of a sudden shook badly, knocking some of Lando's things off the wall of the ship. The three teens flew out of their seats.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Paron said, picking herself off the floor. Anakin went rushing for the cockpit, Ben hot on his heels.

"Oh.. a meteor shower, just what we need." Anakin said, taking it off autopilot. Random beeps were echoing all over the dashboard, and Ben and Paron frantically tried to fix the problems. R2 and C-3PO were doing their best too; R2 was trying to overrun the emergency system, and 3PO.. well, he wasn't necessarily helping, he was actually panicking.

"This is all your fault R2! We are going to die, I just know it! Oh dear!" He cried out.

"Shut it!" Anakin yelled at the robot, rolling his eyes. He turned the handlebars sharply to the left, avoiding a rather large meteorite. R2 had just gotten into the system, and the beeps and alarms stopped, which helped Anakin cool down.

"Were going to have to land and fix the engine!" Ben said, glancing at the 3-D ship model, and the red flashing light on the engine.

"Yeah.. we can land there." Anakin said, heading towards a nearby planet.

"Couruscant, right?" Paron asked. Ben nodded. Anakin flew into the planet, and the black sky became blue, as towering buildings appeared through the clouds. He landed on the airdock of the nearest one.

"Grab your lightsabers." Ben said, "We never know who we will encounter. 3PO, you and R2 guard the ship while we go and find a mechanic."

"But Master Luke said for me to watch you at all times." C-3PO whined.

"Uncle Luke won't care if we aren't under your supervision for twenty minutes. We will be back in no time, we promise." Anakin said. They headed out, while C-3PO shook his head in disaprooval.

The three teens sat quietly in the waiting room at the only mechanic on Couruscant. They were the only ones waiting, but the girl was currently fixing the hyperdrive system on a droid's ship.

"Your all set!" She said, as the droid payed her, and shot off in a flash. "Next?" She said, walking over to the three teens. Ben nearly gasped. This girl was strong in the force, that was for sure. She radiated with it, and it was overwhelming. He glanced at Anakin, who had the same expression on his face, as did Paron.

"Are you a jedi?" Paron asked.

"A what? Oh wait.. you mean those guys with the light up swords? No way.. I have horrible hand-eye coordination!" She said with a laugh, "Anyways, what can I help you with?"

"Follow us." Ben said. They hopped on a taxi, payed the man, and showed her Lando's ship. She began digging around at the enormous engine, while the three teens anxiously sat inside the ship.

"You felt that, then?" Ben asked the other two quietly.

"Yes. It was very strong." Paron whispered.

"It nearly knocked me off my seat... not even Uncle Luke's aura is that strong." Anakin added. The was a cling, and the girl mechanic came up and knocked on the open door to the ship.

"You can come in." Paron said with a smile.

"Thanks. Alright, its fixed, it just had a blown fuse." She said.

"Your bleeding." Anakin said, pointing. She glanced down at a small cut on her arm.

"Oh, I must have scraped it, no big deal." She said, shrugging.

"Well, we have a medical kit, let us clean it up for you." Paron said, "I'm Paron Lighton, by the way." She said, smiling.

"I'm Aaralyn Duskshade. Its nice to meet you." She said, smiling kindly back.

"I'm Anakin Solo, and this is my cousin Ben Skywalker." Anakin said, pointing at Ben. They gathered in the back, and Paron grabbed some supplies. She took a midichlorian senser, and rubbed it on some of Aaralyn's blood, while Ben cleaned her cut and bandaged it. The senser beeped, and Paron's eyes looked like they could pop right out of her head.

"Guys.." She mumbled, "Excuse us for a moment, Aaralyn!" Paron said, dragging the boys to the cockpit.

Aaralyn sat quietly, until a gold droid came up to her. "Hello, I am C-3PO, human-cyborgs relation. I am fluent in over 800 languages.." He began.

"I'm Aaralyn Duskshade." She interrupted, having a feeling he wouldn't have shut up if she didn't do so.

"Look at her midichlorian amount!" Paron exclaimed to the boys up in the cockpit.

"Thats.. thats more that Dad..." Ben said in awe.

"27,400.. wow. Hey wait.. isn't that more than the late Emporer?" Anakin asked, shocked.

"It is! And wait.. Grandpa Anakin's was 27,700... she is only 300 off from having the most midichlorians a Jedi has ever had." Ben exclaimed.

"What are midichlorians?" Aaralyn asked, startling them. They hadn't realized she wandered over.

"They are like, these little cell type things that measure the power a person has. One must have at least 7,000 if they want to be trained as a Jedi..." Ben explained.

"Wow, 7,000 is a lot. How do you get them?" Aaralyn asked.

"You are born with them. The more you have.. the more force you have inside yourself. Its up to your mind in what way you use it." Paron answered.

"Your Jedis?" Aaralyn asked, glancing at the lightsabers strapped to their hips.

"Yes. Jedi Knights." Anakin answered, "Did you ever consider training to be a jedi?"

"No, I have been too busy working here. I never gave thought that I could be eligible." She responded.

"Well.. your midichlorian level is nearly off the charts. Its 27,400." Ben said.

"So.. thats a big deal, to have a lot? How much do you have?" She asked, confused.

"Yes, its a big deal when someone has that many. Me, and Ben have 13,700. Paron has 11,000." Anakin explained.

"Wow.. I never knew.." Aaralyn mumbled, shocked.

"You should come with us. We are jedi knights, and we could help you train. You could become a Jedi, and I bet a Jedi Knight within no time. You could be one of the most powerful Jedi alive." Anakin said, giving her a pleading look. Ben glanced at Anakin.

"But its not about power, its about feelings and what is good and pure." Ben said to Aaralyn. He didn't want her thinking Jedi's were all about power. _Why is Anakin worried about power? Why is he worrying, for that matter?_ Ben wondered.

"I don't know.. I mean, I honestly have nothing here. I just don't want to be a burden. And I'm afraid.. I'm afraid I won't be good enough.. that I will mess it up." Aaralyn said, biting her lip.

"You shouldn't worry about messing it up. You don't have to prove anything to anyone. Just do what you can limit yourself to, and don't think of it as impressing someone." Paron said, giving a reassuring smile.

"You have to know this, though.. Jedi's can not be afraid.. they can not worry. See.. there is the good side.. the Jedi's, which is what we are and stand for, but sometimes a Jedi begins to worry, fear, use anger to fuel their fighting, they start to seek revenge, and they hate people. This leads them to the dark side of the force. The dark side contains wicked people, who are ruthless as they are cunning. They try their hardest to get more people on that side. It is not the right road at all though, so the Jedi Council constantly has trainings to ignore tempatations." Ben said.

"The Jedi Council is the highest rank of Jedi's, and they gather at the Jedi Temple located in Cloud City. My uncle Luke, Ben's father, is the Master of it, and my mother, Leia, is also on the council, along with Ben's mother, Mara. My older brother and sister, Jaina and Jacen, also are on the council. Eventually, once we are of age, me, Paron, and Ben will be as well." Anakin said, beaming. He couldn't wait for the day they granted him to join the highest ranks.

Aaralyn hesitated. "Alright, I will do it. It sounds very intruiging.. and if I don't want to waste all the potential power I have by not at least trying.." She said. With that, Ben closed the ship's door, and Aaralyn stared out the window, looking at Couruscant as she left her home. It was busy, filthy, and was full of smugglers. She was excited to be rid of it. "Hey Paron... when I first walked up to you guys when you were talking about me, you guys were saying something about "Grandpa Anakin" and me being only 300 off from him or something like that?"

"Oh.. Paron.. take the wheel, me and my cousin should explain him to her." Ben said, smiling at his girlfriend. She smiled back and hastily sat in the pilot's seat. "Alright. My dad is Luke Skywalker, and his," Ben said, pointing to Anakin, "Mom is Leia Organa. They are twins, seperated at birth. Apparently, their Mother was a Queen, and then a speaker in the Republic. Their father was a bit younger than her, and a struggling Jedi. He wanted power, and he was scared and worried constantly. These things made him go on the borderline of the Dark Side of the force."

"Then Padme.. thats Luke and Leia's Mother, well, she got pregnant. And Anakin.. not me, but Luke and Leia's Father, secretly married Padme, because back then it was against the law for a Jedi to get married. So they kept their marriage private, but then Padme was walking around with a big belly.. so suspisions rose. Anakin Skywalker's master was Obi-Wan Kenobi. He found out, but wasn't upset, but wanted to help. But by then Anakin was so mixed up in the dark side and his own confusion that he battled Obi-Wan, and nearly killed his pregnant wife. Obi-Wan had no choice but to stop Anakin, so he faught him, and won. Anakin was presumed dead, but the old Emporer, Darth Sideous, had resesitated Anakin, and put him in an intensive care unit suit type thing, that kept him alive." Anakin continued.

"Although Padme lived, Sideous lied and told Anakin that it was he who killed his wife. So he hated himself, along with everyone else at that point. He had 27,700 midichlorians. More than any Jedi known to man thus far. He was too powerful for his own good. Padme delivered twins.. and then died because she lost the will to live. Luke was the first born.. he was sent to his family on Tatooine, Owen Lars, who was Anakin Skywalker's step brother. Leia was adopted by a friend of Obi-Wan and Yoda, who was the master of the Jedi Council back then. She was adopted by Bail Organa, a key speaker in the Republic, so she grew up a pampered, princess-titled life. Then fate came, and Luke and Leia met, and met Han, and then Obi-Wan revealed to Luke that he once trained his father. He continued by training Luke, and then was killed by Anakin, who was then known as Darth Vader. In the end.. he turned good, killing the Emporer, and then dying himself." Ben concluded, catching his breath.

"Wow... so this Vader guy.. your Grandfather... I have almost as many midichlorians as him? What if I let power get to my head?" Aaralyn asked, worried.

"Don't worry. Worrying is a sign of the dark side. Just follow your feelings, do what they are telling you to do, and you will be just fine." Paron said from the wheel.

"So that sucks, marrying was forbidden back then?" Aaralyn asked, full of so many questions.

"Well, its sort of forbidden for a Jedi to wed now, too. Any Jedi that marries someone else, whether they be jedi or just an average jo, have to get permission from the Jedi Master.. Luke.. and the council. Because they don't want another situation to disrupt the peace they faught so hard to obtain. So pretty much you get permission to marry who you want. The rule makes sense, though." Ben explained.

"I think its a dumb rule, in a lot of ways. The only reason they want to give you permission is so they know who you are making offspring with." Anakin said with a snort. Ben jumped up.

"Alright, first lesson of training. Using a lightsaber and following your feelings." Ben said, handing Aaralyn his lightsaber and a tinted helmet. "My Dad was trained this way once by Obi-Wan. I was trained this way too, it really works. Now, if you put the helmet on your head, you can't see a thing. But Jedi learn to trust their feelings, sort of go with the flow. I am going to put a test droid up, and it will shoot lasers.. they don't hurt.. they sort of tickle. But you will have to guess where it is going to shoot you, and block the shots with the lightsaber." Ben explained.

"Okay... I hope I do good!" Aaralyn said with a grin as she plopped the heavy helmet on. She heard Ben turn on the droid, and it swishing around her. _Okay, focus. Your feelings, use your feelings. Where do you think it is going to hit? Hmmm...Wait.. I hear it behind me...I hope it doesn't hurt... _Aaralyn thought. As her mind began to wander, the droid shot a beam at her. She giggled. "Aww man, I didn't get it.. but your right, it does tickle."

"Don't rush it. Be patient." Ben said to her. It was hard to hear through the thick helmet, but she knew that is what he said. Aaralyn took a shaky breath in, and blew it out. She closed her eyes, even though she couldn't see with them open anyway, and patiently focused. _Behind you_. She heard herself think, as she turned on the lightsaber, and blocked a shot successfully. "Good job. But keep going, you need more than one block." Ben said, muffled by the helmet. She kept the lightsaber on this time. It wasn't as heavy as she assumed. She heard the buzzing of its power even through the thick helmet. She felt her heart skip a beat. She had a feeling there would be a combo. _Right, left, diagnal left, front, behind, right_. She heard herself think. As she thought of the direction, she felt her hands slide the lightsaber smoothly in each direction, as she heard a direct block each time.

"Wow! Awesome! Now...destroy it." Anakin said in a cheery, muffled tone. She raised the lightsaber above her head, and slammed it hard down on the droid, hearing it break as the saber sliced through it. She turned it off, and took off the helmet.

"How was that?" She asked, grinning. It was such a rush.

"Very good!" Anakin said, clapping.

"I couldn't have done better!" Paron praised.

"Good job, but next time.. don't destroy it. Its not in the nature of a Jedi to destroy something just because we can." Ben said, giving Anakin a look for telling Aaralyn to do so. Aaralyn sat down happily, excited for everything else she would learn.

A/n- So, what do you think? Please leave positive reviews! Thank you very much!


	3. The Council Decides

This is a completely AU fanfiction of Star Wars, using some of their characters, and some of mine. I am just pretty much pretending the whole "New Order" series doesn't exsist, while I am still using the characters in them, the storyline doesn't quite go the same. I do not own anyone except for Aaralyn Duskshade and Darth Shanker/Corban Spectral.

Two days passed. They had been so focused on training Aaralyn, they had been too slow on reaching Naboo. But it wasn't too big of a deal, they had hoped.

"I have tried to get my Dad on the comlink three times already, and there is no answer!" Ben said angrily.

"Why do you need your Dad?" Paron asked from the wheel.

"I want to let him know we had a detour to Coruscant for ship repair, and we found Aaralyn, and that we are training her." Ben answered.

"What will happen after you tell him?" Anakin asked.

"I am thinking I will ask if we can all meet in Cloud City at the temple, and we can formally introduce Aaralyn to him, and the rest of the council. Then they can decide if she has permission to be trained by a real Jedi master." Ben said.

"Why can't you guys keep training me?" Aaralyn asked, yawning.

"Because we are only Jedi Knights. There is a completely different rank in order to be a Jedi Knight with an apprentice. We are actually training to become one." Anakin answered. Aaralyn nodded in understandment.

"Dad? Hey! I have been trying to reach you forever!" Ben said frantically into the comlink.

"Whats wrong?" Luke's staticy voice spoke out.

"Nothing, but we haven't made it to Naboo, ship troubles, but we found a girl with midichlorians off the charts. I thought we can all maybe take a day's long break at the temple, and then you could meet her." Ben said, crossing his fingers.

"Sure. I will comlink Han and the others. See you soon. May the force be with you." Luke's voice said, fading out.

Aaralyn nervously stood next to Anakin. Ben and Paron had gotten stuck chatting with some members of the council. Aaralyn had already learned everyone's names, whether they were in the council or not. Sure, she expected about ten people she would have to speak in front of. But oh no, not ten. About twenty were actually sitting in chairs, signifying them being in the council, and there were about another 10 standing in the room, anxious to hear Aaralyn be tested. The room was sort of loud.. many people were talking, even Luke himself.

"Uncle Luke said they will begin in about five minutes." Anakin whispered to her, as she gulped with fear.

"I'm scared. What if I am not granted the right to be trained? What if I mess up?" Aaralyn asked him, turning to face him as she did so.

"Don't worry. Remember, fear leads to the Dark Side. If they don't allow you to be trained, then that will be stupid. You obviously have enough midichlorians to be trained without much hassle. And if you stumble over a few words when you answer questions, just keep going. If you let yourself become nervous, anxious, or scared, they will sense it in a heartbeat." Anakin said, smiling.

"Thanks Ani." She said, letting out a shaky breath.

"Thats right, praise me." He said, giggling, and patting her back. She felt a little tingle. _You know, he is sweet_. She thought with a smile playing on her lips.

"Alright. Jedis, if you will please take your council seats, and the other Jedis in this room who are just observing, please lean back against the wall." Luke said, smiling. _Oh, so everyone in here is a Jedi. Just the ones sitting down are council members._ Aaralyn thought. In the seats she saw Leia, whom she had met earlier, along with Ani's brother and sister. There were others, but she didn't know their names. Four of the seats contained spirits, those in which she met when she first entered the temple as well. She noted how much Anakin Skywalker and Anakin Solo resembled each other. Yoda had such a strong aura of wisdom when she introduced herself to him, as did Mace. Obi-Wan gave her the feeling of nothing but kindness. "State you name and age please." Luke's voice called out, taking Aaralyn out of her daze. She stood in the center of the room.

"Aaralyn Lavinia Duskshade. I am 17 years old." She said clearly.

"Why do you wish to become a Jedi?" Questioned Leia.

"To be honest, I didn't know much about Jedis and their history until I met Ben, Paron, and Anakin. They explained everything to me. After hearing it, I realized how intruiged I was, and how much good I would be doing by becoming one." Aaralyn answered.

"So, they have told you everything about the Dark Side and its temptations, I presume?" Mace Windu's spirit asked.

"Yes, they told me quite a bit about the Dark Side. They explained if I search my feelings, and use them to lead me, then I will be safe from the Dark Side. However, if I become scared, or angry, I am already falling into their trap." Aaralyn said confindently.

"They explained well." Jaina said, smiling at her younger brother and cousin.

"They explained my history, that way you will not fall into the same traps?" Anakin Skywalker's spirit asked. Aaralyn nodded.

"Yes they did." She said, glancing at Anakin and Ben, who were giving thumbs up. She held in her laugh.

"Heard your midichlorian level, you have?" Yoda asked wisely.

"Yes. They explained midichlorains to me, along with telling me how many I have." Aaralyn answered.

"Would you mind telling us what your level is?" Jacen asked. _Oh, thats right. They haven't heard my level, they just know it is high._ Aaralyn though.

"27,400." She answered. Gasps of shock, horror, and awe erupted across the room, and faded quicker than they came.

"You do realize that only one person has ever had midichlorians higher than that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes. Anakin Skywalker had 300 more than myself, is what I have been told." She said, feeling her palms begin to sweat.

"So as of now, you have the highest amount of registered midichlorians in the universe." Mace said, folding his arms.

"Yes, I know." Aaralyn said, biting her lip. _Why are they so freaked out by the midichlorian level!_

"The reason we are prodding so much, Aaralyn, is the last time someone had that such an amount of midichlorians, they turned to the Dark Side, and created a 30 year reign of terror." Anakin Skywalker said, referring to himself.

"So.. you are afraid I will follow the same path?" She asked, glancing around at them, "I won't. I promise!" She said, feeling desperate.

"Afraid, we are not. Cautious, we are." Yoda said, his stern expression lingering.

"There is much fear in you, Aaralyn. I sense a lot of doubt as well. So you can see why we are being extra-cautious, since there are already early signs of the Dark Side in you." Luke spoke up, for the first time since the discussion began.

"But I have only just learned of these abilities I posess. Its only natural to be doubtful when you first begin. But the first lesson I have already learned is that I use my abilities for good, and I don't use them as a form of impressing someone, then I have nothing to doubt or fear at all!" Aaralyn said, frowning.

"Your outbursts show you have a lack of patience, and a lot of recklessness. Your outbursts also show you are fighting to beable to be trained, which shows persistance, a lack of procrastination, and leadership qualities." Luke said, sighing.

"Is that a bad thing?" Aaralyn asked.

"Yes and no. Nearly everyone that has ever come to this discussion to be permitted to become a Jedi has those qualities as well. The only difference is their midichlorian level is usually 10,000 less than yours." Luke responded.

"Please give me this opportunity. I won't dissapoint you." Aaralyn pleaded. Luke seemed to hesitate as he pondered his answer.

"Uncle Luke! I will train her if you are worried about the situation." Anakin said, stepping off from the wall. Luke glanced at his nephew.

"Dad, permission to speak." Ben said, stepping off the wall as well. Luke nodded, but still gave Anakin a look for not asking permission to speak as well. "The first moment I met Aaralyn, I could feel the force in her so strongly, I was nearly knocked out of my seat. I didn't sense any Dark Side traits in her at all. She was kind, polite, and helpful. We all know when we meet Jedi's who have Dark Side traits in them that you can sense it immediatly. So why is it that myself, Paron, and Anakin didn't sense a single thing wrong?" Ben asked. He thought Aaralyn deserved to become a Jedi. Luke sighed once more.

"Thank you Ben, for your input. I _would_ grant you permission to train her if I could, but since you still have not reached that rank, I can not. The same goes for you," Luke said, glancing at his frowning nephew. He hesitated once more, and stood up. "Aaralyn Duskshade. Your strong-will to do what you believe in has helped my decison. Although you have many Dark Side tendencies, I can not single you out, because we all do. I give you permission to be trained as a Jedi as an apprentice, under the teaching of Anakin Skywalker's spirit." Luke said. There were a few gasps. "I am allowing my Father to train you because he is the only one with more midichlorians than you. He has been down the road of the dark side, and will see early warning signs in you that the rest of us would just look over. Once my son and nephew have gained their titles to train apprentices, you will switch over to them. Is that understood?" Luke asked.

Aaralyn nodded. "Thank you so much for this opportunity!" She said with a grin.

"Your training starts immediatly. Ben, Anakin, and Paron may escort you down to the training region of the temple, where you will meet my father. May the force be with you, and congratulations." Luke said, smiling. People began to disperse from the room, as Anakin Skywalker's spirit faded out, most likely already down in the training region.

"This is so awesome!" Aaralyn said, shaking from excitement.

"Congrats!" Paron said, giving her a hug, which Aaralyn gladly returned back.

"Training with Grandpa? Lucky!" Ben joked, patting her back.

"I knew you would do well." Anakin said. He had an awkward expression on his face, as if not sure how to let her know he was happy.

"This works." She whispered, hugging him. He grinned and hugged back. They said their goodbyes, and Aaralyn stood outside the door. She took a breath, and opened it up, entering the room.

A/M- How was this one? Thanks for the reviews... and perhaps you could tell friends about this? I know it is a shaky start, but I can see some awesome chapters coming.


	4. Lightsaber Practice

This is a completely AU fanfiction of Star Wars, using some of their characters, and some of mine. I am just pretty much pretending the whole "New Order" series doesn't exsist, while I am still using the characters in them, the storyline doesn't quite go the same. I do not own anyone except for Aaralyn Duskshade and Darth Shanker/Corban Spectral.

"Sir...we are losing members quickly. What should we do?" A man in a suit asked. The man he was talking to had black clothes on, and a black cape. His wavy brown hair hung in front of his light brown eyes.

"There is a disturbance in the force. A strong Jedi has risen.. and perhaps, even an ally. If you disturb me again, I will not refrain from killing you. You may leave." The man said, glaring.

"Thank you, Darth Shanker." The man said, giving a quick nod, and high-tailing it out of there.

"We will have some soon enough." He mumbled to himself, before letting out a slight cackle.

* * *

Weeks passed. Aaralyn grew more knowledgeful in the force, and was just finishing up training with Anakin Skywalker. 

"Concentrate. Don't let things get in your mind when you are so focused." Anakin Skywalker told Aaralyn. She was sitting cross-legged on a mat. She was focused on moving small crates and stacking them into piles. _Focus Lyn.. just focus._ She kept telling herself, stretching out with her mind and feelings. As she was in mid-lift of one of the crates, she got a horrible image flashing through her mind. She saw a man in a black cloak, cackling. It didn't end there. More random flashes of images started flashing in her head, making her almost physically ill from their speed and what they contained. She saw Anakin Solo fighting someone.. but who? Then she saw Ben Skywalker swinging his lightsaber down on her, an evil look in his eyes.

"Aaralyn! Aaralyn! Whats wrong?" Anakin Skywalker's voice echoed through the images. She blinked rapidly a few times, and opened her eyes, the images leaving.

"What happened?" She asked, her heart racing.

"You tell me." Was all he could say. She glanced around the room. Windows were broken, the crates were flung about the room, some of them shattered across the floor.

"I did that?" She asked, her jaw dropped.

"Yes. You all of a sudden, in the midst of concentrating, held your head, and things began shooting around the room nonstop. You kept saying "Its fate!" over and over." Anakin said, shifting his weight.

"I did? I saw things.. horrible things.." She said. She glanced up to the confused expression on Anakin Skywalker's face. "I need to talk to Anakin." She concluded.

"Thats fine. We are done here now, anyway." Anakin said, giving her a nod. She stood up, and gave him a repectful nod back. She started making her way towards the door. "Oh, Aaralyn." He called out. She stopped, and turned to look at him. "I want you to work on using your feelings openly. Don't bottle things up. And you still have a lot of fear in you, I want to see that gone." He said. Aaralyn gave a slow nod, and left the training region.

* * *

Anakin sat in his guest room at the Jedi Temple. They had been stranded there for weeks, his Uncle putting their mission to discover who exactly was Darth Shanker on hold while Aaralyn caught up on her Jedi skills. Since she seemed to be an extraordinarily fast learner, Luke decided they could just wait, and then she could go with them. He was sprawled on his bed, on his back, his hands folded under his head, and his legs propped up on the wall. He was just thinking about all that had happened in the few weeks he had known Aaralyn. He could sense some "hidden" feelings she was keeping in about him, but of course, to a Jedi, nothing is hidden. He wondered if she could sense anything he felt for her. She was more advanced, after all. He sat up in his bed. He sensed something was wrong with Aaralyn, and not even a second later, there was a knock on his door. He opened it up, and there she stood. 

"What's wrong?" He asked, worried, as they sat on his bed.

"I saw things.. horrible things." She said, glancing at the floor. She continued by explaining everything she saw.

"You saw me fighting someone? Who?" Anakin asked, concerned.

"I don't know. I think it was the man I saw in the black cloak." Aaralyn guessed.

"And Ben was attacking you with his lightsaber? Oh geez.." Anakin said, obtaining the same worried look Aaralyn had, onto his own face. They sat in silence for a moment.

"Hey! Aren't you and Ben going to be getting your master titles soon?" Aaralyn asked, in attempts to break the dampered moods.

"Yeah, in two weeks. So major training is happening. What about you? Your done with Grandpa now?" Anakin asked, smiling.

"Yup. He even taught me lightsaber skills. I mean, he couldn't necessarily fight me with one as a test, but he said that you, Paron, and Ben would help me with that." Aaralyn said.

"Then I bet that is what the Ben vision you saw was. Him practicing lightsaber battle with you!" Anakin said with hope in his voice.

"Yeah.. maybe.. but the look in his eyes. It was a look of betrayal." Aaralyn said, biting her lip.

"Lets go ask Luke if we can train with you for lightsaber practice." Anakin said, changing the subject, and hopping off the bed. Aaralyn went to get up but tripped, and fell into Anakin's arms. She lifted her head up to apologize, and blushed when realizing how close his face was. He started leaning closer, and adrenaline surged through Aaralyn's body. He was just close enough to actually kiss her, and knocking came to his door. They jumped back from each other, and the door opened.

"Hey guys!" Paron said, coming in, with Ben closely following. "Whats up?" She asked with a smile.

"Nothing. Just talking." Anakin lied. Ben analyzed him for a minute.

"So, wanna go ask my Dad if we can practice lightsaber fighting with Aaralyn?" Ben asked his cousin.

"How did you know..?" Aaralyn questioned.

Ben tapped his head. "Jedi, duh." He said with a smile. The four of them left the room, and headed to Luke's area.

* * *

"Can we help practice lightsaber fighting with Aaralyn?" Ben asked his Dad, who warmly welcomed them into his room. 

"What did my father say of this?" Luke questioned Aaralyn.

"Oh, he said that I am ready to train, and that it would be best with them, since the age thing and all." Aaralyn explained.

"And how did he saw you did?" Luke asked.

"He said I did wonderful on training. That I can train with the boys once they become masters." Aaralyn said, purposely keeping out the part about her having too much fear. Luke hesitated.

"Alright. I want to know who wins." He said with a grin, "You can practice in the Closed Lab downstairs. Its sealed from the inside, with no windows or anything to bug you. That way, if your battling Paron, and Ben is next, he can't see your style, since he will be waiting outside the room." Luke said, smirking.

"Thats neat." Aaralyn said, grinning.

"Yes, most Jedi's enjoy it, since their attack style is a surprise to whoever they fight." Luke said. They all nodded their goodbyes from him, and headed down to the room.

"Luke? Everything okay?" Leia asked, walking in with Han, and sitting down.

He sighed. "Yes, but the girl has already picked up lying. She intentionally is keeping things from people. My Father is right, she has too much fear in her." Luke answered.

"Give her time, I'm sure she will calm down and not be so tense." Han said.

"Yeah, even though it has been a few weeks, this whole Jedi World is still new to her as ever. Patience, brother." Leia said with a grin.

"Oh, I see, your telling the master how to be a good Jedi?" Luke asked, laughing.

* * *

The lightsaber hummed and vibrated in Aaralyn's hands. She was granted a green one, which she was pleased about. Paron, across from her, had a purple one. The two girls touched lightsabers, and began to practice. Aaralyn swung the saber around with ease, blocking every strike without hassle. Paron, on the other hand, was struggling, and trying her hardest to get past the blocks, and the forceful strikes. Within ten minutes, Paron was unarmed, with Aaralyn winning. 

"Good job!" Paron said, out of breath, "I haven't ever seen a Jedi who wielded the lightsaber so smoothly!" The two girls exited the room to an anxious Ben and Anakin.

"Well?" Ben asked, excited.

"Aaralyn won." Paron said simply, adding a smile.

"Who next?" Aaralyn asked, glancing at the two boys.

"Me." Ben said confidently. Aaralyn gulped and plastered on a smile as they made their way into the room, the door shutting automatically behind them.

"She used so much force when attempting to strike me. I sense she was using anger to fuel her fighting." Paron commented to Anakin.

"Well, maybe that is her way of fighting." Anakin said, wishing he could see Ben and Aaralyn fighting.

"Anakin! Jedi's don't use anger to help them fight. Jedi's can not use anger at all!" Paron said, slightly appauled.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I was sort of zoning off. But just give her time, I'm sure its just a stage until she can knowledgefully use her lightsaber." Anakin mumbled.

Inside the room, Ben was having difficulties keeping up with Aaralyn. But he had gotten a few strikes in, but everything was blocked.

"Stop using anger!" Ben cried out, jumping out of the way from a blow.

"I'm not!" Aaralyn yelled back, smashing her lightsaber into his block. He was on the opposite side of the room, so Aaralyn used the force to hold up her lightsaber, and sent it shooting at Ben. He held up his lightsaber, blocking hers, which began to have more strength after every second. He noticed its power was slowly scooting him back.

"I forfeit!" He yelled out. Her lightsaber slowly let off of him, and went shooting back into her hands. They turned their lightsabers off. "You need to watch your style of fighting. You are valuing winning and competition over battling for what is good." Ben said, narrowing his eyes.

"But don't we want to win our fights?" Aaralyn questioned.

"Yes we do. But your valuing strength and power as you fight. Your craving for more power as the fight continues." Ben said, sighing.

"So wanting to be stronger, so I can beat the enemy is a bad thing?" Aaralyn asked, crossing her arms.

"Yes and no. Its good to know how strong you are in a battle, so you don't overshoot your limits. But its bad to dwell on becoming powerful, because that is a quality of the darkside." Ben said, leaving the room. He glanced at Anakin. "Your up." He said hastily. Anakin gave him an odd look, and entered the room.

"So, how was it?" Paron asked.

"She is using anger and fear to help her win. She is craving power and strength, wanting more." Ben said, glancing at the floor.

"I could sense that too. What should we do?" Paron asked.

"We can see how it goes the next week or so. If it persists, or we notice it more, we have to tell my Dad. If it keeps happening.. she will be already entangled with the Dark Side." Ben said, sighing.

"So, Ben was mad he lost?" Anakin said, blocking a hit.

"Yeah, he gave me this whole, 'Your using anger to help you fight, and you are craving power to win your battles' bit. I personally think he was mad he lost, so tried to make me feel bad." Aaralyn said with a laugh. She felt bad talking about her friend like that, but he was out of line.

"Yeah. He never loses, so I bet that really got under his skin. I mean, I don't sense anything of the sort!" Anakin said happily. He would've felt bad talking about Ben if he sensed anger in Aaralyn too. But all he sensed was infatuation and happiness. Aaralyn half-heartedly blocked Anakin's hit. "Your letting me win." Anakin said with a smirk.

"Maybe..." She said, giggling. She turned off her lightsaber. "No, actually, I don't feel like practicing anymore. I think I am good enough now." She added.

Anakin turned off his lightsaber too. "Yeah, from what I have heard, you will have no problem in an actual battle."

"Well, do you want to go back out there?" She asked, making a face.

"No." He said with a laugh, "How about I help you focus on reading minds?" She nodded. "Alright, what am I thinking about?" He asked, focusing entirely on Ben losing and the hilarity of the situation. Aaralyn closed her eyes and focused hard. _Search your feelings..._ She thought. A second later, it became very clear.

"How funny it is Ben lost." She said with a giggle. Anakin nodded.

"Good job." He said, grinning.

"Now, Mr. Jedi Knight, read my mind." She said, stepping closer. He smiled.

"You think I'm hot. And that I am just the coolest guy you have ever met.. and you desperately want me to kiss you." Anakin said, gloating.

"Oh yeah, I want a piece of that." Aaralyn said with sarcasm, adding a smile. "Really. Tell me." Anakin smiled and closed his eyes. He saw confused images that shot through his head, well, really, her head, since he was reading her mind. Images of sadness, death. But then he sensed fear, loneliness, anger, jealousy. And past all of that, he sensed love. As he sensed this, images of him faded through her head. He sensed shyness towards the situation, and many more feelings she was bottling up.

"You are scared about death. And you have seen a lot of death, especially in your family so far in your life. Your scared from that, and it left you lonely. It makes you sad every day.. but you use your anger to fuel you away from those feelings. And then, you have love. But the person you love.. your afraid they don't even like you, and you have become shy of the situation." Anakin said quietly, stepping towards her. She blinked, a sad expression on her face.

"Your an awesome mind-reader." She whispered, her eyes welling up with tears.

"You think the person doesn't even like you.. but your wrong.. because I think I am falling in love with you." Anakin whispered back. That did it. The tears rolled down her cheeks, falling onto the floor. He put his hand under her chin, and leaned in and kissed her.

A million emotions shot through Aaralyn, but the only one she could grab ahold of was joy, as she wrapped her arms around Anakin's neck. He placed a hand on her back as emotions soared through him, as well. They pulled away from each other, Aaralyn's cheeks red from blushing. Anakin even had some red speckles on his face.

"We better get out there." Anakin said, picking up his lightsaber, and hers. He handed hers to her.

"Should we tell them?" Aaralyn asked.

Anakin hesitated. "No. They don't need to know. This is our business, not theirs." He said. Aaralyn could almost sense his heart slightly hardening. When she first met Anakin, he seemed like he shared everything with his cousin. Now, he didn't want to have anything to do with him. _Is it me that is splitting them apart?_ She worried. They left the room.

"Who won?" Paron asked. Her and Ben had the hint of concern on their faces.

"Anakin." Aaralyn said monotonously.

"Anakin? How did _he_ win?" Ben asked.

"Jealous, cousin?" Anakin asked, smirking. He walked up ahead of the others. Aaralyn caught up with him, and the two hastened away from the others.

"Whats going on?" Paron asked, concerned.

"I don't know." Ben said, shaking his head sadly.

A/n- So, how was it? I sort of rushed some romance a bit, in my opinion. But otherwise, I really enjoy this chapter. A lot of emotions in it. Please review! Thank you!


	5. The History Temple

This is a completely AU fanfiction of Star Wars, using some of their characters, and some of mine. I am just pretty much pretending the whole "New Order" series doesn't exsist, while I am still using the characters in them, the storyline doesn't quite go the same. I do not own anyone except for Aaralyn Duskshade and Darth Shanker/Corban Spectral.

"I knew from the start I didn't like you" Ben Skywalker's rancid voice rang out, as he swung his lightsaber down at Aaralyn. She stumbled out of the way, barely blocking it.

"Ben! What are you doing?" Aaralyn cried out, her face hot with tears as she held up her lightsaber.

"Why did you do this? You have ruined everything!" Ben yelled, going in for another hit, which Aaralyn blocked quickly.

"What did I do? Tell me what happened!" Aaralyn shouted, backing up.

"I have to destroy you." Ben said, a saddened expression coming to his face. Aaralyn glanced beyond him during his hesitation. She saw a mournful looking Luke, Leia, and Han. _Why are they just standing there? They should help me!_ Aaralyn thought, tears spilling down her face.

"Do it." A sinister voice called out. Aaralyn glanced to her side to see who owned the voice. A man in black clothing, with his cloak's hood covering his face. All she could see were his bright, slightly brownish, sith eyes shining from the darkness.

"Who are you?" She breathed. But Ben's lightsaber's hum made her turn back into his direction.

"I'm sorry." Ben whispered, as he brought his lightsaber down on her.

Aaralyn bolted up in her bed. She was sweaty all over, and her heart was racing. _What happened? Where am I?_ She thought frantically. She glanced around the room, and realized she was in her guest room at the temple. After a few moments of taking calming breaths, she realized what she had just seen was a dream.

"It was so real." She whispered to herself. She layed back down, scrunching up in a ball. It was difficult falling back to sleep, she was afraid she would dream again. So she simply stayed up all night, practicing moving things with the force.

* * *

"I am beginning to worry about her. She already has put doubt in her head about what she can do, which is slowly putting her into a depressed mood. Having this depressed mood opens up doors for fear, jealousy, anger, smite, and hatred." Anakin Skywalker told his son as they paced down the large hallway at the temple. 

"I have sensed this. I was slightly worried about this when I gave her the right to train to become a Jedi." Luke responded.

"I think if we keep up with her, constantly showing her how important searching her feelings are, then everything should turn out well. If we keep persisting the traits of the Dark Side, I think she will soon realize that she already has most of them." Anakin said. Luke nodded.

"I agree. But if she still is having these urges for power, and these qualities hidden within her by the time the boys come for their master titles, then she will have her Jedi priveledges revoked." Luke said.

"That gives her two weeks. Very understandable." Anakin said.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked as Aaralyn left her room to greet him in the hallway. 

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Aaralyn asked, forcing a smile.

"I just thought I sensed something." Anakin said, frowning. _I wish she could be honest with me._

Aaralyn sighed. "Sorry, I just had a scary dream. But it really isn't anything to worry about. I promise I will try to be more honest from now on." Aaralyn said, smiling geuninely. Anakin smiled back, and grabbed her hand.

"There is no trying with Jedi's! Just doing it or not doing it!" Paron exclaimed, popping out of her room, startling the two. They let go of hands quickly.

"Yoda taught Grandpa that a loooooong time ago." Ben said, grinning. He was hoping they would be more respectful to him and Paron today.

"Yeah, back when they used oil pastels for photographs." Anakin joked. Ben smiled. Same old Anakin. Paron and Aaralyn laughed.

"What should we do today?" Ben asked, yawning.

"I thought it would be fun if we went to the Skywalker history temple! Its so neat there!" Paron exclaimed.

"The what?" Aaralyn asked, smiling.

"Its a dedication temple to all the Skywalker's, seeing as one of them was the chosen one, and the other defeated the largest threat to the Jedi's." Anakin said sheepishly.

"Are you in it?" Aaralyn asked, nudging him.

"Yeah, I came from the Skywalker line of history, didn't I?" Anakin said, nudging her back. Paron and Ben exchanged quick looks.

"So, lets head down there!" Ben said. The four of them hopped on an elevator, which took them to the basement level.

* * *

"This is so neat." Paron mumbled, looking at the lightsaber that was in a case for display. "It is the one that Anakin Skywalker used as a child." She read from the information podium. The four of them had sort of split up in the large room, looking at different exhibits. Aaralyn couldn't leave one exhibit. It just was so nice. It showed a large book in a case. Inside the book, was a wedding certificate, signed by Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala. There was also an old, wrinkled up photograph of the two sharing their first kiss and husband and wife. 

"Neat, isn't it?" Anakin's voice softly said from behind her. She glanced up to see him towering behind her, his hands on her shoulders.

"It's so beautiful." Aaralyn said, smiling. "Where is that?" She asked.

"Naboo. From what Grandpa said, they snuck away from the other Jedi. He knew it was against the code back then for a Jedi to marry, so he had to be secretive about it. They didn't tell anyone, but Obi-Wan knew." Anakin explained.

"Why did they do it if they knew it was a Jedi law not to get married?" Aaralyn asked.

"Because they loved each other." Anakin simply answered, moving on to the next exhibit. Aaralyn smiled and moved on to a different one as well. The next exhibit made her step back in shock. It was a larger one, containing a black Jedi suit, a black cloak, a red lightsaber, and the Darth Vader helmet. _They really put everything in here, good or bad._ Aaralyn thought, slightly shocked. She took a few steps closer. There was another book in a case. As she got closer, she realized it was a list of deaths caused by Darth Vader. She read with horror, page after page, as the numbers kept sky-rocketing. She moved to the case right next to it. This one was a journal it seemed, written by Obi-Wan Kenobi. She began reading.

"Anakin is such an energetic child. I really hope Qui-Gon was right about him. I hope I am doing well as a Jedi Master..." The first page began. Aaralyn flipped through a few pages, and began reading again.

"Anakin is infatuated with Senator Amidala. I have told him to lessen his obsession with her, and to focus on his trainings. He has become less of a listener. Anything I say, he shoots down without a reason. I became worried when he left without answer to Tatooine, his home planet. I soon realized he was in search for his mother. I wasn't too pleased to hear Padme went as well. All I know, is when I found the two of them, imprisoned, he wasn't the same. He had more anger in his heart, and didn't seem to have much love left for anybody. He became cold to me, and didn't look up to me as a brother anymore..." It kept on. Aaralyn kept shuffling through pages, her facial expression saddening as she read.

"Anakin is going to the Chancellor for advice. I have warned him; the Chancellor is not trust-worthy. Anakin comes back from him everytime, with more anger towards the Jedi council for not trusting him. Just what is the Chancellor teaching him? I sensed something.. a few years ago, right after Anakin and Padme returned from an unknown mission. He was hiding something from me, but I of course, found out. He married Padme, and went against the Jedi code. I was shocked. The Chancellor is now telling Anakin lies, for some very odd reason. Anakin is gaining too much fear. He has a hardened heart, and all I feel from him is hatred towards me. I returned from a long mission... and my spirits dropped. Anakin.. he.. he killed younglings.. destroyed the Jedi temple.. and many, many good Jedi's were murdered instantly. The Chancellor.. he is the new evil force, Darth Siddeous. And Anakin joined him! Why, Anakin, why would you do that? Only Yoda and myself are left from the Jedi council. I must take action immediatly. I found Padme, who wouldn't believe that Anakin has gone to the Dark Side. She is pregnant, with his child. So, I sneak on her ship, and she goes to meet him. I came off the ship in horror. Anakin was force choking his wife. Me and him had a long, hard battle. But I had to stop him. I failed. He died there. I took Padme to the hospital. She gave birth to twins, and they were seperated. She then died. I never felt so much hatred in a person than I had the day I had thought I destroyed Anakin. Little to my knowledge, the Emporer revived him. I know I will meet him one day again, but until then, I will remain a hermit on this sandy planet, Tatooine, watching over Luke, his son."

Aaralyn closed the book. That was the last entry. _A lot of the things he said Anakin was feeling.. that is what I am feeling now..._ Aaralyn thought, biting her lip. _Am I having Dark Side motives? I will change.. immediatly._ Aaralyn thought.

"Aaralyn! What are you doing in the Sith portion of the history temple?" Ben asked, walking over. He gave her an accusing look. She glanced up, just now realizing is was clearly marked "Sith".

"Oh, I didn't realize..." She began.

"I think you did realize. Get out of this section, NOW." Ben said sternly. Aaralyn hung her head.

"I swear I didn't know." She mumbled angrily, clenching her fists, and narrowing her eyes at the floor. _Why is he accusing me?_ She thought, mean thoughts of him spurring up.

"Anger is the path to the Dark Side." He retorted. She glanced up at him.

"I know. I have only been told that a million times. How come you are so obsessive over me with that? I don't need you belittling me like your my Father." Aaralyn said, glaring at him.

"I'm trying to help you." Ben said sternly.

"Why? When your going to be the one who ends up.." Aaralyn trailed off. _When you end up being the one who goes to the Dark Side. That's what I think my dreams mean._ Aarlyn thought, worried.

"I'm going to be the one who ends up what?" Ben asked, taking a threatening step towards her.

"Ben.. leave me alone." She whispered. By now, Paron and Anakin had come over to see what was happening.

"You need to watch your step." Ben muttered, glaring.

"Was that a threat?" Anakin asked. He walked over and stood in front of Aaralyn, defending her.

"It was a warning." Ben said icily. The two cousins slowly began to pace around in a circle, slowly, as if ready to attack.

"You will regret doing it." Anakin snarled.

"I do not regret anything I do. A _true_ Jedi never regrets." Ben said, smirking. Anakin narrowed his eyes. He grasped his lightsaber.

"Stop it! Stop it now!" Paron yelled, jumping in between them before they lunged at each other's throats.

"Move Paron." Ben mumbled to her, not taking his eyes off of Anakin.

"No. You two need to stop this "showing each other up" contest you have had going on since you were kids. You two are seventeen years old, nearly an adult. You are applying for your Master titles within the next week, and you two are acting like a bunch of younglings!" Paron said, glaring at the two of them. They glanced at each other, and then to the upset Paron, and frightened Aaralyn, and hung their heads in shame.

"Sorry." They both muttered at the same time to Paron.

"Anakin.. you need to start focusing on the Jedi code. And Ben," She said, turning in his direction, "I don't know what clouded up your senses, but the second I came over here, I sensed Aaralyn was telling the truth that she didn't realize she stumbled into the sith section. So whatever is making your senses go a-wall.. I suggest you rid yourself of it and start acting responsible. Both of you need to start acting more responsible." Paron said angrily. She stormed off. Aaralyn glanced at the silent boys, and ran off after Paron.

"Sorry." Ben mumbled to Anakin.

"I'm sorry too. I don't want to fight you." Anakin said, glancing up at his cousin, his best friend. What was happening to them? They were slowly becoming enemies. _Why!_ Anakin wondered in distress.

"I just was trying to look out for Aaralyn. She really is getting closer to the Dark Side. You need to help keep her on this side of the border." Ben said. Anakin glanced up at him, taking his gaze off of the floor. _No she isn't. Your just lying so you look like the better person._ Anakin heard himself say in his head, in a sneering voice.

"I will." Anakin said monotonously, walking away. Ben slowly followed.

A/n- This one is a shorter chappie, I know! I really wanted the Obi-Wan point of view journal in here. Although it seems pointless, it sort of shows what future chapters may or may not contain...Please review! Thank you very much for the reviews so far! And please mention this to friends possibly!


	6. Discussing The Visions With Luke

This is a completely AU fanfiction of Star Wars, using some of their characters, and some of mine. I am just pretty much pretending the whole "New Order" series doesn't exsist, while I am still using the characters in them, the storyline doesn't quite go the same. I do not own anyone except for Aaralyn Duskshade and Darth Shanker/Corban Spectral.

A/n- This chapter is rated T for a brief mention of sexual content.

Aaralyn lay in her bed, her arms folded under her head. There was no way she was going to beable to sleep. Everytime she did, she had the nightmares about Ben killing her. But every minute she lay awake, she would hate herself for coming between Anakin and Ben. She decided that they didn't start fighting until she was put in the situation.

"Am I converting Anakin into this path I am tumbling down?" Aaralyn asked herself. She personally didn't think she was on the way to the Dark Side, but Anakin Skywalker, Ben, Paron, and Luke all had warned her, almost daily, to watch her actions. Did that mean they were worried? She had no clue. She turned onto her side, and to her dissapointment... shut her eyes.

* * *

"Fate." Someone whispered. Aaralyn glanced around quickly. No one was there.. except Anakin. _Where are we going?_ Aaralyn wondered, as Anakin pulled her along behind him. 

"Quick, get in." Anakin said. She gave him a confused look. "Don't worry. We can do this." He said, kissing her. She gave a blank expression, but got in the ship he was referring to... which happened to be Lando's ship. Anakin hopped in as well, shutting the hatch, and taking off. Aaralyn knew this was a vision, and wanted to find out where they were going. But she just couldn't keep her eyes open. She slowly drifted into sleep.

When she opened her eyes, she saw a stream flowing. She was laying on the greenest grass she had ever seen; the sun made the sky purple, pink, orange, and yellow. The trees came in all shades of colors.

"This is beautiful." She whispered, in awe.

"It's fate." Anakin said, giving a half-hearted smile.

Aaralyn shot up in her bed. The vision had ended, and it was now morning. She glanced around the guest room at the temple. It was beginning to become bland and boring, and she was missing free time. Every second since she had accepted to be a jedi, she had been training.. unless she was sleeping. But even her sleep wasn't peaceful, because of the visions. _Well, that vision wasn't so bad. I wonder where we went. And why with Lando's ship?_ Aaralyn wondered. She showered, and got dressed. She decided she would tell Luke of all the visions she had, and see what he made of them. She left her room, walking down the narrow hallway.

"Well isn't it my woman." Anakin said, laughing. He had just come out of his room. They shared a brief kiss, until Ben and Paron came into the hallway. Aaralyn glanced between the boys. _The arguement was settled yesterday, right?_ She thought.

"Hey Anakin." Ben said, smiling.

"Ben." Anakin retorted, giving a sharp nod. "See ya later, Lyn." Anakin said, focusing his attention on Aaralyn. He gave a quick wink, and left with haste.

"I better go train for the title. Only a few more days." Ben said, smiling. He wandered off.

"I don't think Anakin has forgiven Ben." Paron mumbled, as the two girls walked towards the main halls of the temple.

"Well, maybe some things are hard to forgive." Aaralyn said, defending Anakin. Paron glanced at Aaralyn. She had become a close friend with the girl... but now her friendship was being replaced by a cold-hearted person she didn't even know. Aaralyn could sense Paron analyzing her, so she hurried her walk, leaving Paron behind. Paron sighed, worried for Aaralyn's objectives.

* * *

Luke sat in a maroon chair, in a small, office-shaped room of the temple. It was made to be a private room, and served its purpose well. Aaralyn sat in a replica of the same chair, a few feet from Luke. They were facing each other. 

"I understand you have been having visions." Luke said, breaking the forever-seeming silence.

"Yes I have been." Aaralyn responded, nervous.

"I sense you have been having them for quite some time? How come you haven't come in before now?" Luke asked.

"Because the visions are becoming more detailed.. which makes me think that they are coming sooner and sooner." Aaralyn explained.

"Lets hear all the visions.. starting with the first one." Luke said, sitting back in his chair a bit.

"Alright.. but be warned.. some of the visions might hit too close to home for you." Aaralyn said, before clearing her throat, "I first saw a man in a black cloak. He was cackling, and definantly had a sith aura around him. He even had the light brown sith eyes. I couldn't see his face. But I saw Anakin fighting him, in another vision." Aaralyn began.

"So, you have seen this sith on more than one occasion in your visions?" Luke pondered.

"I see him in nearly every single vision." Aaralyn answered.

"I believe he is Darth Shanker, our newest threat." Luke said.

"That is what I thought as well." Aaralyn said, wiping her palms on her pants.

"You may continue. Please do not be nervous. Embrace this with courage, there is nothing to fear." Luke said. Aaralyn nodded.

"And then... I saw a person taking a killing strike at me with their lightsaber. I saw the same vision again, but it was in more detail. The person who kills me with their lightsaber tells me he never liked me, and its all my fault, and that he must destroy me. Then the man in the cloak, Darth Shanker, tells him to 'finish me'." Aaralyn said, purposly avoiding saying Ben's name.

"Who is the person who appears to kill you?" Luke asked.

Aaralyn hesitated. "Your son." She whispered.

Luke sat in silence a moment. "Go on." Was all he said.

"Before Ben hit me with his killing strike, his face softened, and he said, 'sorry'. So, if it comes true... then maybe he won't do it. I never see through all the way to see him actually kill me." Aaralyn said, hoping to raise Luke's spirits.

"Aaralyn, do not worry about me. If that is what comes to pass... then we have to simply accept it. The more we fight it, the more we fight him, the more he would be pushed to betray us. I, however, haven't sensed a single Dark Side trait in him thus far. You may continue with your visions." Luke explained.

"And then I had a vision that me and.." She trailed off. As far as she knew, no one knew her and Anakin were dating. "Me and someone else were getting into Lando's ship. But then, in the vision, I fell asleep. When I woke up, me and that person were in a beautiful place. I don't know where though." She said.

"Who was this person? And do you know the reason that you left for this place?" Luke asked.

"I couldn't get a look at their face," Aaralyn lied, avoiding Luke's gaze, "And the person said we were going there because it was 'fate'." Aaralyn said, confused by what it meant. Luke sighed.

"Thank you for telling me these visions. I want you not to worry about them or dwell on them. You need to focus on your emotions, and to search your feelings when you come to a situation in which you don't have the answer." Luke said, "You may go now, if you wish." Aaralyn nodded, and left quickly.

* * *

"So, you told him all of them?" Anakin asked, practicing lightsaber battle with a dummy droid. 

"Yes. But he didn't seem too concerned about Ben's death sentence on me. That sort of bugs me.. you would think he would look into it more, but since its his son, he won't believe it." Aaralyn vented.

"Did you tell him the vision you had of me fighting Darth Shanker?" Anakin asked. Aaralyn nodded. "What did he say about that? Did he say that I had some awesome power then, to beable to take on a Sith Lord?" Anakin asked, gloating.

"Your so full of yourself." Aaralyn said, wrinking her nose at him. They laughed, but their enjoyment was cut short when the door to the Closed Lab shot open. Anakin Skywalker's spirit stood there.

"Anakin. Its time for me to ask you a few questions dealing with your master title that you will be applying for tomarrow." He said, smiling. Anakin (mini) hugged Aaralyn, and left with his Grandfather.

* * *

"Why do you want to be a master jedi?" Anakin Skywalker asked his Grandson. 

"I want to be a master jedi so I can train padawans and apprentices to beable to focus their feelings, and to gain power so they can grow up a status as well." Anakin Solo answered.

"What aspect of the Dark Side are you most struggling with?" Anakin Sr. asked.

"I think I struggle time to time with anger. But otherwise, I think I have the power to ignore the Dark Side without problem." Anakin Jr. answered.

"You speak of power a lot, I've noticed." Anakin Sr. said.

"I believe that you need power to succeed. You need power to beable to move up classes in Jedi ranks. You need power to beable to defeat your enemies. You need power as an advantage... as a sure win." Anakin Jr. responded.

"What are your feelings on Jedis and love?" Anakin Sr. asked, after analyzing the younger Anakin for a moment.

Anakin hesitated _Does he know?_ He wondered. "I think a Jedi has the right to love someone. They have the right to be married, and have the right to have children. I personally think it is unfair that you have to come before the Jedi council for permission to marry someone, just because they are afraid, oh wait, I mean _cautious_, " Anakin said, narrowing his eyes, "about what type of child would come out of the marriage." He said.

"Quite the touchy subject?" Anakin Skywalker asked.

"Why? Is that a bad thing? If I recall correctly.. you didn't agree with the Jedi and the rules on marriage either." Anakin retorted. Anakin Sr. could find nothing to say back to this, so he just simply waved his hand, allowing the younger Anakin to leave.

* * *

"I love you." Anakin said, going in for another kiss on Aaralyn. She smiled in mid-kiss. 

"I love you too." She whispered. Anakin had returned from his meeting in a sour mood towards his Grandfather, but seemed to have even more love to his girlfriend.

Anakin smiled at her. The two were sprawled on her bed, both dead tired, but very much in love. "I don't know how to explain how I feel about you Aaralyn.. other than I love you... and.. I feel like we are meant to be together.. no matter what. I feel like we are meant to stick together, wherever we go.. that way, our love will never die." Anakin whispered, kissing her.

"You mean.. like.. fate?" Aaralyn asked, the visions slowly starting to click together. He nodded with a grin. "Anakin... I love you so much... almost enough..." She trailed off.

"To go against the Jedi Code?" He asked, grinning. She blushed and gave a quick nod. "I bet you were reading my mind.." He whispered. He got up, and locked her door. The two of them slowly stripped down, and were under the covers, expressing their true love for one another.

A/n- Dirty scene.. haha. I had to put that in there, no flamies. :D Again, a slightly shorter, not so much of a point chapter.. but the next chapter I think will be really awesome. Oh yeah.. I had to put Anakin Sr. and Anakin Jr... that got a bit confusing there :) ...Please review!


	7. The Giving of the Master Titles

This is a completely AU fanfiction of Star Wars, using some of their characters, and some of mine. I am just pretty much pretending the whole "New Order" series doesn't exsist, while I am still using the characters in them, the storyline doesn't quite go the same. I do not own anyone except for Aaralyn Duskshade and Darth Shanker/Corban Spectral.

Anakin rubbed his eyes. He had another dream. Maybe a vision, even. It was of him... fighting Ben. _In the dream.. my intention was to kill him. Is this what the future holds?_ He wondered. He sat up, and realized the room was different. But then he remembered. He remembered his night with Aaralyn.. and all the emotions that he had newly experienced that night. He glanced down at her, next to him, sleeping peacefully. _Hopefully she isn't having any visions. I just don't want to tell her about all the ones I have been having... I'm afraid it will be too much information for her to handle._ He thought, feeling guilty. The sheet was spread over him, from about his belly button down.. and it lay on Aaralyn from her shoulders to her calves. He smiled at her again. He decided it was about time to go get dressed. He got up, and unlocked the door as he passed. He found his undergarments and pants in one corner, and slid them on quickly. He scanned the room for his shirt. But he couldn't find it. But.. AHA! It was there, on the other side of the bed. He started tiredly walking to the other side of the room for it.

"Aaralyn! Have you seen Anakin? He isn't in his room!" Paron's voice echoed from the hallway. Anakin's eyes widened as he grasped his shirt. He glanced across the room, and mentally smacked himself as he noticed the unlocked door. He tried to quickly put on his shirt, but he kept getting the wrong body parts through the wrong holes.

"Aaralyn! Wake up!" Paron said, opening her door. Anakin wondered if he could somehow dive out of the way. But no luck. Paron stood, her mouth gaping, staring back and forth at the half-dressed Anakin and the only sheet-covered Aaralyn. Aaralyn's eyes fluttered open, and she shot up in the bed. Luckily, the sheet stayed on her. She had the same reaction Anakin did as she saw Paron. She glanced at Anakin, who looked more worried than she had ever seen him. She knew why he was worried. BIG TROUBLE. Paron couldn't seem to close her mouth, or put her eyes back in her head.

"Paron! What are you gaping at?" Ben asked from the hallway.

"Oh crap.." Anakin whispered. Him and Aaralyn just held their positions. They knew there was no escaping it, now. Ben walked in the room, and glanced from Paron's still gaping mouth, and the to Anakina and Aaralyn. Anakin and Aaralyn held their breath while waiting for Ben's reaction.

No widened eyes. No gaping mouth. But instead? A glare. A mean, heartless glare. Then he fled the room. Paron stumbled after him, still gaping her mouth. She shut the door on her way out. Anakin and Aaralyn almost exhaled on cue.

"I am in so much trouble." Anakin said, putting on his shirt. Aaralyn got dressed.

"Maybe he will keep it secret?" She hoped.

"Its Ben we are talking about." Anakin said, frowning. They sat on the edge of her bed.

"It was nice." She said, holding his hand. He smiled. He knew she was talking about the night before.

"Yeah. I love you." He said. She squeezed his hand a bit, for reassurance.

"I love you too." She said, hugging him.

"Whoa! Wait a second! Today is the day we try for our master titles!" Anakin said, hopping off the bed.

"I bet thats why they were both so.. exhuberated before they saw us." Aaralyn said, hoping she worded it right.

* * *

They did their best to avoid Paron and Ben most of the day. The master granting ceremony (held in the council room) wasn't until the afternoon, and it just was turning noon. They had basically wandered, and hided around the temple. Anakin seized a free moment and did some more lightsaber practice. He also went over a little thank you speech with Aaralyn over and over. He said it enough times to her that she could refrain it effortlessly herself. When Aaralyn left to use the restroom, Anakin turned off and put down his lightsaber. He sat on the floor, back against the wall, enjoying his rest. 

"You knew." Anakin heard an all-too-familiar voice say. Anakin glanced up, to see Ben. He slid down and sat next to Anakin on the floor.

"Knew what?" Anakin asked, wincing. He was afraid Ben would tweak any moment.

"You knew what the code was. You know that even to get married you need permission. So why did you go sleep with someone? Thats the whole point of permission to get married, is so they can grant you the abilitiy to do that." Ben said calmly.

"Ben.. I love her. I'm not sure if you love Paron or not, because you don't seem like you feel the same way for her that I feel for Aaralyn." Anakin said, sighing.

"I like Paron. But I am 17. I have all the time in the World to fall in love." Ben answered, sighing himself.

"I just get sick of being bound by so many rules. I liked breaking the code just for once. To be free of it. Sometimes Ben, you just have to throw the rulebook out of the window. Especially when its your feelings that are leading you. Thats why I did it, Ben. I followed my heart, and didn't worry about the consequences." Anakin said.

"But as a Jedi you can't simply throw the code out the window for a day. You have to follow it daily, because once you don't for a day.. it could turn into another day, and then another, and then before you know it, your a sith." Ben said, frowning.

Anakin stared at Ben. _Why isn't he understanding this?_ Anakin wondered, becoming a little angry. "Ben! I can't believe you aren't seeing my point! I did what a Jedi is supposed to do! You should be proud of me! I finally followed my feelings, and let my heart lead me! And to top it off, I wasn't afraid of what would happen to me! Isn't that what a Jedi needs to do?" Anakin asked.

"Yes. A Jedi should follow their feelings.. but not if it leads them into a broken rule in the codebook. I'm glad you had no fear about consequences... but in a situation like this, you should have. So really, you did the exact opposite of what a Jedi would have done. You looked for a shortcut, a way to cheat the system, just so you could get what you wanted sooner... the exact thing a sith would do." Ben said, trying to get his point across. He had no doubt in his mind Anakin was on his way to being a Sith. He just hoped he could catch Anakin before he got too close to it. Anakin sighed, and stared at the floor.

_No... a Sith?_ Anakin wondered, a saddened expression coming to his face. _I don't want to believe him.. but he is right. That is exactly what a Sith would do._ Anakin hesitated. Then he opened his mouth to speak. "Ben.. you are right. A Sith would do those things. I'm sorry." Anakin said.

"Thats okay, as long as you get help now--"

"Let me finish." Anakin said monotonously. Ben nodded. "Perhaps I do need someone to help watch out for that. But it doesn't de-qualify me to beable to be a Master. I know I can focus positive thoughts, and use my power to help me. So, I still wish to be a Jedi Master. I guess that is what I am trying to say." Anakin explained.

"Good. I think you still would be a good Jedi Master. But you really need to clean your shape up--"

"There's just one thing, Ben." Anakin interrupted.

"What?" Ben asked, beginning to worry.

"I don't regret doing it." Anakin said, glancing up, so he could look Ben in the eyes, "Because it shows weakness, to wish you hadn't done something." Anakin said. He stood up, and left Ben sitting there. Ben was puzzled. _He said he wanted to be a master! Does he really? What is going on?_ Ben wondered, shaking his head in confusion.

* * *

"How do I look?" Anakin asked Aaralyn, patting down his Jedi robe. He was nervous as the two of them stood outside of the council room, minutes before the decision. Ben and Paron came hustling down the hall, nearly late. 

"You were almost late." Aaralyn mumbled, and then went back to helping Anakin pat out the wrinkles. Ben just ignored her and ran his hands through his hair. He wasn't nervous.. just anxious.

Han opened up the doors. "They are ready. Good luck, boys." He said, grinning. Once the four teens entered the room, Han entered as well, shutting his door on the way in. Anakin and Ben stood in the center of the council's circle, as onlookers just stood against the wall.

"Ben Skywalker, please step forward." Leia said, smiling. Ben did as his Aunt told him.

"Ben, why should we grant you the title of Master?" Luke asked his son, surveying him.

"Because I can do great things. I could help many apprentices learn the true ways of a Jedi. The ways that follow the code.. the ways that keep them pure." Ben simply answered. He wanted to glance at Anakin.. hoping to prove his point, but he didn't want to lose eye contact with his Father.

"Anakin Solo, please step forward." Mara said, smiling. Anakin grinned and stepped forward, now lined up with Ben.

"Anakin, why should we grant you the title of Master?" Luke asked the same question. He began analyzing Anakin immediatly.

"Because I can help apprentices learn to use their power for good. They will be quick-witted, sharp-skilled, and ready for battle. They will be confidant that they will win, because I will be sure they are trained to control their power in a positive way." Anakin said confidently. Luke hesitated, before letting out a sigh. Yoda's spirit hobbled over, and Mace's, Anakin Skywalker's, and Obi-Wan's wandered over as well. Leia and Mara leaned in. They formed a small discussion circle. Anakin wiped his sweaty palms on his robe. Ben gulped down his nerves. They soon assembled back into their seats. Luke stood up.

"Ben Skywalker. Because of your skills as a Jedi, and your devotion to your Jedi family and the Jedi code, you are granted the title of Jedi Master. Congratulations." Luke said, smiling. Ben grinned.

"Thank you, Jedi council, for this great opportunity." He said, his spirits soaring. Anakin grinned. He couldn't wait to hear the same words.

"Anakin Solo." Luke said, hesitating, and then swallowing hard, " Because of your obsession with power, your reckless behavior, your disrespect of your Jedi family, the ignorance of the Jedi code, and your 'throw the rule book out of the window' behavior.. you are denied the title of Jedi Master. I am sorry." Luke said, keeping his look stern. Anakin's spirits shot down to the floor faster than his grin turned into a frown. _What? How could they deny me Master?_ Anakin though, his eyebrows slanting into a glare. He tightened his fists and clenched his teeth. The room was completely silent for a moment. A few council members began gathering their things, ready to leave.

Anakin decided now was a better time than ever to voice his opinions. "How could you deny me Master?" He asked, his voice monotonous. He tried his hardest to stay calm, and not freak out.

"Anakin, I have already explained that to you. The other council members agree, you need much more work before being granted such a responsibility. We can't have a Jedi be in the council, and constantly break the code." Luke explained.

"How did I break the code?" Anakin asked icily.

"Rule number six of the code is what I believe you broke last night." Luke said sternly. Anakin thought for a moment._ Rule number six.. what is it? Oh yes... A Jedi must have the prescence and acceptance of the council to allow him/her the right to marry another._ Anakin gulped. _Ben told._ Anaking thought, his worried expression turning to a snarl. He slowly turned his head towards his cousin.

"You told?" He whispered angrily. Ben stayed solemn. "ANSWER ME!" Anakin yelled, glaring. Ben stumbled back from the force that was sent out in Anakin's hateful yell.

"Yes I did. A true Jedi must maintain honesty. And if I would have kept it a secret.. that would have been breaking rule number 12 of the Jedi Code book." Ben answered hastily.

"It would break rule number 12 of the Jedi Code book.." Anakin mocked Ben in an annoying voice. He glared. "You and your _rules_! You always have to follow every damn one! You shouldn't have to be imprisoned to always do the right thing." Anakin said, his lip curling in disgust.

"Anakin. You need to calm down. Everyone in this room agrees that you need more training before you can become Master. And your outbursts not even moments ago reassures us that we made the right decision." Luke said calmly.

"I don't agree!" Aaralyn said, hopping off the wall. She ran over to Anakin, and looped her arm around his. "I think he would be a _great_ Master. It's just all of you are blinded by your perfect ways." She said, frowning at Luke.

"Is that why you feel you need to break the rules, Anakin? You think we are perfect? Every Jedi struggles.. every Jedi falls. It takes time.. and it takes a strong-willed mind and heart to help you ignore the temptations of the Dark Side." Leia explained, worried for her son's intentions.

"Oh. So I am not strong enough, is that what you are saying? Now you all know why I crave power. I am sick of being inferior to Ben and his perfection. I want to be noticed as myself.. and I want to be stronger than him." Anakin said darkly.

"Thats not what she meant." Luke said.

"Anakin... calm down and listen to your family." Ben pleaded his best friend.

"Don't you tell me what to do. In fact.. just leave me alone. I don't want to see you.. ever again." Anakin said, glaring at him.

"Boys! That is enough." Luke said, booming.

Anakin sighed. "It doesn't matter anyway." He muttered. He began to leave, pulling Aaralyn.

"Aaralyn. I need to speak with you. Please stay." Luke said. She stopped walking, and Anakin pulled her to follow. She bit her lip. _What should I do? I mean.. I am mad at Luke too for denying Ani his master title.. but I should still stay loyal to Luke._ She thought, worrying. Anakin turned to look at her.

"Ani.. maybe its something import--"

"Nevermind." Anakin interrupted her, dropping her hand. "Just stay. I don't need you anyway." He said, hiding how hurt he was. He stormed off. Aaralyn tried her hardest to blink back her tears.

"Thank you Aaralyn. Follow me. Council dismissed." Luke said. The council members quietly poured out of the room.

A/n: How was it? Good, I hope. Poor Ani is twisted in confusion! At least Aaralyn still is trying to be pure. Ben has some tendencies though too! Alright...Please review! Please and thank you!


	8. It's Fate

Disclaimer: This is a completely AU fanfiction of Star Wars, using some of their characters, and some of mine. I am just pretty much pretending the whole "New Order" series doesn't exsist, while I am still using the characters in them, the storyline doesn't quite go the same. I do not own anyone except for Aaralyn Duskshade and Darth Shanker/Corban Spectral.

Aaralyn walked silently behind Luke, as he led them to the room she had gone into days earlier, to discuss her visions with him.

"Please take a seat." Luke said, motioning towards the seat behind her. She did as told. Luke sat across from her, and Aaralyn raised an eyebrow at the six chairs surrounding his. Her confusion was replaced by a nervous twinge when the door slid open. Leia and Mara entered, and sat in the chairs on opposite sides of Luke, and the spirits of Mace, Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Anakin Skywalker entered, sitting in the remaining seats.

"I thought you just wanted me and you to talk." Aaralyn said, feeling small in a room full of so many adults.

"This discussion needs the council." Luke answered. He hesitated, and Aaralyn swallowed, and rubbed her sweaty palms on her pantlegs. "Aaralyn, I want to start off by first thanking you for agreeing to meet with us, and I am sorry if it dampened your relationship with Anakin Solo." Luke began. Aaralyn glanced at the floor. _Oh. Yeah. I forgot about him being angry with me._ She thought, frowning, as his last words replayed in her head. _I don't need you anyway._ She shook the repeating voice out of her concentration, and focused on Luke.

He sat in silence for a few more seconds, however to Aaralyn, it felt like hours of an awkward silence. She kept subconsciously glancing at the clock on the wall behind Luke. "Aaralyn. We are here, because we are concerned for Anakin. The way he reacted towards his denial of the Jedi Master title today made us believe he is on the path of the Dark Side." Luke said. Aaralyn felt her heart drop. _How could they think that?_ She wondered, in bewilderment.

"He isn't." She said, feeling a twinge of anger inside. It was appauling, thats what it was, to think Anakin was turning to the Dark Side. _Of all the nerve._ She thought grimly.

"Please, subside your anger and listen." Luke said calmly. Aaralyn loudly exhaled, and gave a short nod. "We were concerned about your intentions, as well, but by you coming to speak with us, we decided that you must have a positive outlook on your intentions." Luke explained. Aaralyn nodded in understandment. "Its not that we think he is wanting to go to the Dark Side.. because we can all sense he doesn't, and he has a good heart. But he has all this anger built up inside of him, and we are very concerned that the option of going to the Dark Side is rolling across his mind." Luke said.

"But it isn't. He would've told me." Aaralyn tried to explain.

"When I was struggling, much like my Grandson is, I acted the same way he did in the council room not ten minutes ago. I had built-up anger, and I didn't even tell Padme, and I loved her, just like the way he loves you. Just because he loves you, doesn't mean he will tell you how he feels.. especially when it comes to his intentions." Anakin Skywalker said, sighing.

"He would tell me. Just because you didn't tell your wife, doesn't mean he wont tell me." Aaralyn said, frowning at him. She once looked at him as a mentor, as a teacher.. as an idol. But now all she saw, was another adult trying to put her down.

"Aaralyn. I need you to tell me anything Anakin has already said to you, that might sound like he is descending towards the path of a Sith." Luke said with haste. Aaralyn gasped in disrespect.

"Your asking me to tell you personal things Anakin has told me? For your own sake? Do you realize how selfish that is?" Aaralyn asked appaulingly.

"Not for our sake. For his. As I said before, we are very concerned about his well-being." Luke said sternly. Leia nodded, with a sad expression on her face. Aaralyn felt a twinge of guilt, but ignored the feeling, and replaced it with the anger she had at the moment for Luke.

"Concerned? You mean worried." Aaralyn shot back, glaring now.

"Concerned is what I said. A Jedi does not worry." Luke said, trying his hardest get his point across. He had such high hopes when the meeting first began, but it was shooting down faster than Anakin's outburst began.

"But you do. You use fancier words like 'concerned', 'anguish', and 'uncertainty'. But they all mean the same thing. They all are another word for worrying." Aaralyn said, feeling quite immature, but ignored the feeling. They needed to see her point. They needed to see that they too, were code-breakers.

"Aaralyn. That is the end of the 'worry' discussion. You are here to tell us things that may lead us on our suspicions surrounding Anakin." Luke said strictly.

"Well I refuse to spy, or to tell you private conversations. I think you should all stop _being concerned_ about his well-being, because there is nothing to be _uncertain_ about." She said angrily. She stood up. "I am going to see my boyfriend now. Goodbye Luke." She said, staring at him. She didn't leave until he looked away.

"They are both further in than we had suspected." Luke said solemnly.

* * *

Aaralyn went to her room, and Anakin wasn't there. She knocked on his door long enough to decide he wasn't in there, either. She knew better than going to ask Ben if he had seen him, so she headed down to the closed lab. When she stood outside the door, she could feel Anakin inside of the room. He had mixed emotions.. he was sad, lonely, depressed, angry, guilty, and most of all, she could sense the feeling of betrayal surging through him. She blinked back tears. He felt that she had betrayed him. She opened the door, and walked slowly in. 

He was sitting, and leaning up against the wall. His face was red, and his lightsaber lay next to him. She guessed he must have been fighting the test droids. He usually did that when he had things to think about. She walked in silently, and sat next to him against the wall. She wasn't right next to him, fearing he would yell, but was close enough to reach out, and would be touching him.

"That was a quick meeting." Anakin said in monotone.

"Yeah." She squeaked out. She wanted to tell him about the meeting, and how sorry she was so badly.. but she was afraid he would just ignore her.

"What was it about?" He asked, not even looking at her. He didn't even sound interested.

"Luke was being stupid. I made a mistake by feeling the need I had to listen to him, and go with him.. instead of you. I made the wrong decision, and the fault lies with me." She mumbled, letting a tear fall off of her cheek. Anakin looked up at her, feeling sadness and guilt sweeping over his heart.

"Hey." He said calmly, holding her hand, hoping she would look at him. She did, but only so he could see her bawling.

"I'm sorry." She managed to get out. He hugged her.

"Stop crying...please.. its okay." He said, rubbing her back. "I should be sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I know you still felt loyalty to Luke.. I just was so angry with him, and I shouldn't have snapped on you. Because the truth is,.. I need you.. because I love you, and you are the only one who understands me." He said, hugging her tighter. Her sobs quieted down, and after a few minutes of them hugging, she pulled away, and he wiped her face.

"He wanted me to tell him if you have told me anything that would make me think your were going to the Dark Side. He said him and the other Jedi council members have been _concerned_ for you, and that they think you are going down that path. After I refused to speak of anything, and after I raised my voice at them all, Luke told me they are _concerned_ for me too. So I simply left. I didn't want to hear the things they are _concern _themselves over when they discuss things privately." Aaralyn explained.

"I can't believe Luke thinks me and you are going to the dark side." Anakin said, sighing angrily. "The Jedis would be a much better function if they didn't have someone as un-leaderly and stupid as Luke teaching them." Anakin snarled. Ben and Paron, who had just entered as Anakin began to speak, gasped in horror. Anakin and Aaralyn turned to look at the shocked pair.

"Whats wrong? He is speaking the truth." Aaralyn said glumly.

"I can't believe you would talk about the council Master like that... I can't believe you would talk about your uncle like that. Worse... I can't believe you would talk about my father like that." Ben said, glaring, and curling his fist around his lightsaber.

Anakin and Aaralyn jumped up in defense. "Luke thinks me and Lyn are on the way to the Dark Side. That is why he is being stupid." Anakin sneered at him, curling his hand around his lightsaber as well.

"I agree with him." Paron said, feeling for her lightsaber.

"You're just like the rest of them." Aaralyn said, grabbing hers as well. She did a quick glance at the other three. They all had their hands on their lightsabers.

"Whats the matter, Ani... upset I got master and you didn't? You should be used to me being better at everything compared to you. You should be used to you being the screw up, and me being on high honors. Having a Dad as the council Master has its advantages. Of course, you wouldn't know what that is like.. because your father isn't even force sensitive." Ben said, smirking. He knew that would make Anakin tick. Anakin glared, and whipped out his lightsaber, turning it on, and lunging at Ben, who already had his out to block.

"Are you going to give me a speech like your boyfriend did? Or are you just going to stand there and look dumbfounded?" Aaralyn asked Paron, glaring at her. She once was her best friend. But now.. she was her foe.

"When I first met you, I told Ben and Anakin that you needed to train to be a Jedi, because your aura was so over-powering. I thought you would make things right.. that things would get better with such a gifted Jedi on our side. But now I realize it was a mistake.. your just like every other Jedi who has fallen to the Dark Side." Paron said, turning her lightsaber on.

"Did you always have to be the one who did things right?" Anakin yelled at Ben as he blocked a strike from him.

"I only had to because you were the one who always screwed things up! Face it Anakin, your a joke to the Jedi's! You haven't ever been on the winning side with us, and you always do things your way! You can't be a rebel and Jedi!" Ben yelled in responce as he lunged again at his cousin.

"See what you did? They never once faught until they met you!" Paron yelled at Aaralyn, who was running at her with her lightsaber.

"Maybe they hid their anger for one another, you don't know, Paron!" She said, blocking a weak hit from her former friend. Paron struggled to keep up with Aaralyn, stumbling back from the last one she barely blocked. "Paron, stop fighting with me! You know you can't beat me!" Aaralyn pleaded as she blocked another weak hit.

"I have to try!" Paron exclaimed, gasping for a breath in the midst of the fast-paced fight occuring.

"A Jedi doesn't try.. they do it, or they don't!" Aaralyn retorted in a mocking tone, lunging at her. Paron barely blocked the hit, and fell on her rump. She stood shakily back up, her breathing heavy, her face red from the activity.

"The truth is, Anakin, Aaralyn has turned you into a cold person. You used to laugh and joke with me, and be my best friend. But now? You are arrogant, selfish, and whether you believe me or not, you are on the path of a sith." Ben said, blocking a hit.

"I am all of those things. But it wasn't Aaralyn that did it. It was you. Your perfection, your tattling, and your persistance to follow the code, and to succeed and always do better than me made me this way." Anakin said, blocking a hit from his cousin.

"What are you expecting to happen here, Anakin?" Ben asked, stumbling back from a near hit.

"I expect you to leave me alone. I love her, Ben." Anakin said, pausing his hitting, "You need to let me be angry about not getting the master title.. you need to let me deal with it myself. Because by you involving yourself in the situation, it only made it worse. I don't want to hear you brag about how much better you are, and how much I screw up. I want to do things for myself, and learn things for myself. You need to let me do that." He said.

"I just wanted to help you." Ben said, pausing in his stance as well. The two gave an awkward silence.

"By rubbing it in my face, your not. I mean... look at the girls. You did that, by fighting with me, you made Paron have the will to fight Aaralyn." Anakin said. The two boys glanced at the girls. Paron was half-heartedly blocking hits, and not even attacking anymore. She kneeled, and used one hand to wield her lightsaber. She looked ready to pass out from the lack of energy. Aaralyn looked determined to win, no matter what. She appeared to be bursting wit energy still, even after a nearly fifteen minute fight.

"It wasn't just me. You gave Aaralyn the will to fight Paron as well." Ben said in defense.

"Okay. So you forfeit?" Anakin asked. Ben stepped back in surprise.

"Ani.. you should forfeit. You were the one who stopped fighting first. Anyways, you have already told me you realize how wrong you were." Ben said.

"See Ben? This is why I hate you." Anakin said, narrowing his eyes.

"What?" Ben asked, gaping at his cousin. _Where did this sudden anger come from? He calmed down.. didn't he?_ Instead of answering, Anakin launched at him again with a hit.

"Had enough?" Aaralyn paused her fighting, asking Paron.

"Not even tired." Paron said in an out of breath voice. She kneeled, gasping for air as if she had just went running for an hour. She stood up, and raised her lightsaber, ready to hit Aaralyn. Aaralyn rolled her eyes, and used the force to knock Paron over. Paron flew back a few feet, and landed hard on the floor.

"Well, I just won it." Aaralyn said, walking over to Paron. However, Paron wasn't awake. She wasn't even conscious. Aaralyn stepped back in shock. _I knocked her unconscious! I didn't even use that much force!_ She thought, looking at her hands in horror.

"What did you do?" Ben's voice yelled out. Aaralyn looked over guiltily at him, and he went running over to Paron. "Paron, wake up." He whispered, tapping his girlfriend's cheek. When she didn't, he picked her up. "Your lucky you didn't kill her. Your such a disgrace to the Jedi's." He whispered, narrowing his eyes at her. He ran off with Paron in his arms, and headed towards the medical wing of the temple.

"Hey. Its alright." Anakin said, standing behind Aaralyn. She spun around and faced him.

"No its not. I didn't think I barely even used any force.. but I apparently used a whole lot. I could have killed her, Anakin, Ben was right. I am a disgrace." She muttered, glaring at the floor. Anakin pulled her into a hug.

"You didn't mean to." He said calmly.

"But thats just it Anakin. When I saw her flying in the air... I felt like I had fulfilled something. It felt good to see her get hurt." She whispered, her faced contorting into a worried expression.

"Thats exactly how I felt when I saw that Ben was struggling to block my hits. I felt so happy to know I was more powerful than him, for just once. I felt happy I was finally on the winning side." Anakin said monotonously. Aaralyn just stood in silence for a moment. "I think we both feel this way because we are meant to be together." He concluded. Aaralyn looked up at him, and slightly gaped her mouth as she noticed her visions coming together.

"Its fate." She whispered.

* * *

"Just what were you thinking?" Luke hollared at the silent Anakin, Aaralyn, and Ben. Paron was in the medical center. It seemed she bumped her head when she landed, and since she already was weak from such a rigorous fight, she just simply passed out. She was just resting, now. Luke had gathered the other two teens when Ben told him what happened. Luke had taken them in the room Aaralyn was in earlier that day, and along with Luke was Leia, Han, Mara, and the four spirits. 

"Ben and Paron grabbed their lightsabers first. They made the initiative to fight us." Anakin protested.

"Anakin! Why would Ben do such a thing when he just became Master?" Leia yelled at her son.

"He bragged about it! He rubbed it in my face, and told me that everyone is embarassed that I am such a screw up!" Anakin retorted. A few faces turned towards Ben.

"I never said such a thing. I can't believe you would drop as low as lying, Anakin." Ben said, giving a quick smirk. It was gone quicker than it came. Anakin gaped his mouth. _Ben is lying to his Father, I never thought I would see that day._ Anakin thought, frowning.

"Ben is lying." Aaralyn said quickly.

"This is coming from the girl who knocked my girlfriend unconscious 'accidentally'." Ben retorted.

"It was by accident. I didn't know I was that powerful." Aaralyn responded, blinking back worried tears.

"Its always about power, Aaralyn? I have noticed this trend with you and Anakin." Luke said sternly.

"So, whats going to happen, Luke? Just punish us and get it over with, because I don't like hearing Ben make up lies about what happened." Anakin said, sighing.

"You and Aaralyn are on Jedi suspension. You are to stay in your guest rooms here, and the only time you leave is for eating purposes. You may not use the force, for if you do, I will beable to sense it." Luke said after a moment of hesitation.

"Fine. What about Ben? He fought too." Anakin said in an uncaring manner.

"I sense Ben defended himself, and was just trying to help." Luke answered after another hesitation.

"You sense he was trying to help? Well, I sense you are full of crap. This whole council is full of crap." Anakin said, glaring.

"Then perhaps we don't need to even give you another chance to get your master title." Luke said strictly, narrowing his eyes.

"Fine, don't then. I wouldn't want to be on this council if my life depended on it." Anakin said, standing up. Aaralyn stood up as well.

"The meeting isn't over." Luke said, folding his arms.

"For us it is." Aaralyn retorted, glaring. The two left the room with haste.

* * *

Anakin paced back and forth in Aaralyn's room. She sat on her bed, dwindling her fingers. 

"Whats the plan?" She asked, smiling. She knew he was thinking about something.

"Aaralyn... do you love me?" Anakin asked, kneeling beside her bed.

"Of course. Do you love me?" She asked with a giggle. She noted how nice it was to laugh.. she hadn't had a good, real laugh in a few days at least.

"You know it baby." He said with a wink. The two giggled a bit more.

"Why do you ask?" She asked, holding his hand. He glanced at their interlocked fingers, and then at the floor, before looking up at her and opening his mouth to speak.

"We both are angry at Luke and the council, along with Ben and Paron." Anakin said.

"Yeah, your stating the obvious.. except I don't know about you, but anger in an understatement for me." She said, smiling.

"I hate them right now, too." Anakin said, smiling. He was happy they were so much alike.

"Alright, so.. whats your point?" She asked, confused.

"Well, we hate the council at this moment... we are banned from even using the force for who knows how long, we are both sick and tired of not getting the credit we deserve, we both are scared of the power we posess.. and don't want to hurt someone else accidentally, and we both love each other very much." Anakin said. Aaralyn tilted her head as she started seeing eye to eye with him.

"Do you... do you want to leave?" She whispered, sitting up straighter.

"We could go somewhere.. and get married. Then we can make a living there. We could give up being Jedi's... to save others from the powers hidden inside of us. We would have our own rules, and we wouldn't have to deal with all these people being upset with us. We have nothing here for us." Anakin said with hope.

"What about your parents, and your brother and sister? I have nothing here.. except you. But you have them, too." Aaralyn said.

"I hate them all. I don't want to see anyone from this stupid planet ever again." Anakin said grimly.

Aaralyn smiled. "If your sure.. then I would love to marry you." She said, feeling herself flush.

"Alright." Anakin said, hopping up. He grabbed her hand, and the two of them fled her room, not grabbing anything but their lightsabers.

* * *

"Leia.. where are Anakin and Aaralyn?" Han asked. 

"They weren't in either of their rooms?" She questioned.

"No. They weren't in the closed lab, either." Han said, looking worried. Luke's eyes grew wider, and he felt his mouth drop.

"The council room. We need to go there now.. before we lose them forever." Luke said quickly. Ben looked up from his chess game, and went running, heading towards the council room. Luke, Leia, and Han went running as well.

* * *

"We don't need these. They reek of Luke and this council's perfection." Anakin said. He held his lightsaber in front of him, and Aaralyn mimicked him. They stood in front of Luke's master seat in the council room. 

"To forgetting the past... and to our new memories." Aaralyn mumbled, looking at him. They held hands, and placed their lightsabers in the shape of an 'x' on his seat. They slowly began to walk out, only to be startled when the door on the opposite side of the room (not the one they were heading towards) burst open, only to have Ben, Luke, Leia and Han enter.

"Anakin..." Leia mumbled with a look of horror on her face.

"Don't!" Ben yelled.

"Don't do anything you will regret." Luke pleaded.

"We're leaving this God-forsaken planet.. and all of you." Aaralyn said hatefully.

"I hate you all! Leave me alone! Don't follow us!" Anakin yelled darkly. The four stood, shocked at his outburst. He gripped Aaralyn's hand and they went running full speed out of the room, and down the hallway. They could hear the running of feet behind them, but not even close enough to catch up. Aaralyn glanced back to make sure no one was behind them as Anakin pulled her behind him. _I have seen this before... us fleeing... but where?_ She wondered as she glanced around the hallway scene that looked so familiar.

They ended up in the hanger. "Quick, get in." Anakin said, glancing at the ship in front of them. She felt her face turn into confusion. "Don't worry, we can do this." He said, kissing her. She looked at the ship. It was Lando's. She felt herself gasp as she knew which vision it was. The one with them stealing his ship, that she had dreamt days before. She got in, as instructed, and Anakin got in as well. They could see Luke and the others run into the hanger as the engine started up. Anakin flew it out of the hanger, and into space.

"They are right behind us, Ani." She said quickly, worrying for their sake.

"Not for long." He said, pushing the hyperspace button. They shot ahead, leaving the others once and for all.

"They're gone..." Ben whispered.

"Our son..." Leia said, sobbing into Han's arms.

"Where are they going?" Ben asked his Father.

"They are going to get married." Luke responded, turning the ship around.

"Why are you turning back home?" Leia asked, bewildered.

"We don't know where yet. Don't worry Leia, they can't get too far." Luke said calmly.

* * *

"Luke knew.. thats why they caught up with us in the council room." Aaralyn said to Anakin after he piloted in a few moments of silence. 

"How?" He asked, putting it on autopilot, and sitting with her at the table.

"I had this as a vision a few days ago. When I told him about the visions.. I told him about this one. I didn't see it all, I just saw the part where we stole Lando's ship." She said, smiling.

"So, where do you want to get married?" He asked, grinning.

"Well, the place I saw in my vision was beautiful. It had a multi-colored sky, trees in every color, and streams nearly everywhere." She said, holding his hand.

"Sounds like Naboo." He said, smiling at her.

"I bet it was.. because that day we went to the historic temple, I saw phots of Naboo, and I remember how beautiful it was." She responded.

"Alright. We are going to get married in Naboo. Just like my Grandfather and Grandmother did." He said excitedly.

"Its fate." She whispered.

A/n: I hope it was good! Sorry I took so long to update.. I wanted to give a dramatic delay. Haha, not really, I just have been working a lot lately. Thanks for all the reviews.. although about fifty more would really get me excited, but hey, I take what I get. Hehe. This was an uber long chapter.. I hope its good, because I worked really hard on it Okay.. go review! Please and thank you! -Kam


End file.
